


Forever rose  Doctor who

by Gleegirl28



Series: Doctor who [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: the doctor and rose are in love and rose is four months pregnant will she be able to rise a baby and save the world long side the doctor and Jack.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who. I hope you like it. Look for part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever rose  Doctor who

**Author's Note:**

> Say something nice or don't say anything at all plz and thank you.

It was early Sunday morning and the doctor was in the Kitchen making blueberry pancakes for him and Rose but Jack was coming by for the day. Rose was still asleep in bed but not for long she was awaken by the smell of blueberry pancakes cooking. Rose said to herself don't burn down the kitchen again. Rose jumped out bed and made mad dash to the kitchen to make sure he didn't burn it down like last time.  
"Something look good." Said rose walking into the kitchen  
"Blueberry pancakes your favorite." The doctor told her lean down giving her a kiss  
"Hey is Jack coming by today?" Rose asked him  
"I don't know but if he told me I don't remember it." The doctor told her giving her another kiss  
"Get a room you two." Jack said jokingly to both of them  
"Jack what are doing here?" Rose asked him  
"I told your man would be stoping by today but I guess he forgot about." Jack informed  
"Your lucky I mad Exeter pancake." The doctor told him  
"What kind of pancakes?" Jack asked  
"Blueberry but Jack you really should have called first not just stop by." The doctor said back to him.  
"I did last night and you said I could." Jack yelled back at him  
"Boys don't fight today pleas?" Rose asked them both  
"We won't we permission." They both said at the same  
"So did you stop by?" Rose asked Jack  
"To see if he was gonna burn down the kitchen like last time !" Jack joked taking a seat at the table  
"Yea he's not that good at cooking." Rose said pocking Jack in the side  
"Are you two going to be make fun of my cooking ever time I make pancake?" The doctor asked them  
"No just for today." They teased  
"Well here you go." He said giving them there plates before taking his seat at table to eat the yummy pancakes  
"Hey boys." Said rose looking down at her pancakes  
"Yea rose?" The doctor asked her  
"There is a Diamond ring in the middle of my pancake." Rose said in confusion  
"The ring is for you. Rose Tyler will you marry?" The doctor asked her  
"Yes I will marry you!" Said rose has the doctor put the ring on her finger  
"I love you rose Tyler." The doctor said lean down giving her a kiss on the forehead  
"Now I need to tell you something." Said rose glancing down at her ring  
"Rose what is it?" The doctor asked her  
"I'm four months pregnant." Rose said has she felt a tear roll down her face  
"Wait what you pregnant!" Jack said with shock all over is face  
"Yes I found out last week I was just afraid to say something to you." Rose said has she stared to cry  
"What are going to name it ?" Jack asked  
"Don't know yet do you guys want to help me pick out a name?" Rose asked them  
"how about Katarina if it's a girl." Jack suggested  
"Jack if boy." The doctor said  
"I like that Jack for a boy and Katarina if it's a girl." Rose was happy to hear names for her unborn child.


End file.
